


i'm olicity trash 1.0

by rasalas



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasalas/pseuds/rasalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm just going to post all my Olicity headcanons and one shots here so i know where i have them, send me prompts if you'd like!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I'm so in love with him that it hurts"

**Author's Note:**

> This is around 380 words, and I think that almost all of the ones I'll (probably) post in the future will be around that length bc im lazy

~~In an future where Felicity has had enough.~~

"Dig, you just don't get it. I am so in love with him that it _hurts_. Every time I see him, all feelings come to the surface again. I can't help it, no matter how much I try to push it down, it just _won't_. Over and over he again he say that he loves me, but that he can't be with me. And I get it, I really do. I would be a distraction, and a distraction is what will get him killed. He can't afford that. _I_ can't afford that. I don't know what would happen to me if he got killed, and I was the reason to that."  
  
Tears streamed down Felicity's face as she looked in to the eyes of the man in front of her. Diggle that was one of her closest friends, and knowing that he would always have her back made it feel extra important to make him understand why she did what she did.  
  
"I understand his decision, and I respect it. But I can't live like this. We will never be together, and I can't go around feeling like this for the rest of my life. I have to get over him, and I have zero chance doing that if I see him everyday. That's why I'm quitting team Arrow. It's not because of Ray, it really isn't. It's because I have to put myself in first place for once, just once. In a while, if you really need some help, send me a text. Call me, and I will try to help you. But please, as of right now, I need some time by myself, to get over him, to heal. You are one of my best friends and I love you, but I need to be away from all this. And please tell Oliver to stay away too, okay? I can't see him right now. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. But tell Lyla and Sara I said hi, okay? Bye Dig."  
  
She hugged him tightly, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before pulling away. She offered him a faint smile, but it barely reached her eyes. She turned and walked away, using her hand in an attempt to wipe away the tears.  
  
  



	2. headcanon only okayy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a headcanon

okay so like when oliver and felicity finally get together, i feel like oliver wouldnt want to do anything PDA like in public, not even kiss her because it just wouldn’t feel right because the thing between them is between them and not anyone else. and instead he would always show everyone that she is finally his just by touching her back or her arm and he would also be looking at her all the time and you would just be able to see the love in his eyes. roy would always see olivers heart eyes and just roll his eyes and pretend to puke and diggle would just smile his all knowing smile and everything in the world would be okay


End file.
